Talk Dirty To Me
by ChaosViper
Summary: Soul, Maka, PWP, getting jiggy with it, bondage, sap, fluff, fun times. I cannot say how much I absolutely suck at summaries. Please R&R.


She was falling. She was dying. There was no other way to describe it. Sheer, unimaginable torture of the best kind. Her entire body was on fire, and the intensity of the flames was centered around that hypersensitive nether region where he was kneeling between her legs. She could neither run nor hide as he lavished meticulous attention to a certain button of flesh positioned above her weeping entrance. The inability to close her legs against the overwhelming invasion only intensified and prolonged the already seemingly-endless agony.

The ties around her wrists and ankles dug into her skin unpleasantly as she twisted and moaned, but that inconvenience was far overshadowed by pure ecstasy occurring elsewhere . Soul had tied the opposite ends of each strand to the legs beneath the four corners of his meister's bed, leaving her flattened and spread open wide like a sacrificial lamb at slaughter. She was beginning to think that giving her mischievous lover complete and total control of her body was both the best and worst decision she'd ever made in her young life.

He squeezed her thighs affectionately as a sharp tooth scraped against her sensitive skin. Her body launched itself from the bed against her control with a shout, and with firm pressure he held her still as once again he continued thoroughly loving her womanhood with his hot, skillful mouth.

Maka was beyond saving. She needed something to hold on to. Something, anything, to keep her grounded and prevent her body from soaring off into space. Soul's head was _right there_, merely inches away, buried in her snatch, and she couldn't even grab hold of him or return the favor. She required, absolutely needed, to bury her fingers in his hair as she rode his face to glorious completion. But that, too, was excruciatingly out of her grasp.

"Soul, stop! I...I need...ngggh! Stop, pleeeaase!"

He ignored her desperate pleas for mercy as his thumbs spread her wide for more. Chest heaving and drenched in sweat, Maka gasped for breath as she struggled against her bonds in vain. She was already so swollen and sensitive from multiple orgasms. How much more of this could she possibly take? Soul was eager to find out. He sucked hard. She screamed, back arching from the bed and lungs straining to find her voice, coming completely undone in the aftershock.

How he loved to drive this girl absolutely mad. Soul finally decided that she'd had enough and moved up to cover her bare form with his. Forehead relaxing against the warm moist skin of her own, he rubbed himself against her seductively, coating his shaft with the juices of her center. His arms momentarily became colorful blades as he slashed away at the bonds holding her ankles apart. Once free, her legs immediately came up to wrap around his waist and lock behind his back. It was obvious what she desired, but Soul decided that he wasn't quite ready to give her what she wanted.

He continued to rub himself against her between the folds of her sex, hitting her over-sensitized clit with every pass. She whimpered and squeezed her legs together tightly, causing Soul to let loose a near-silent moan at the feel of her heat at such close proximity to his own. Where this sudden stamina came from, Soul did not have the slightest inkling. He would normally give in to her demands much sooner in the game. Not that he was complaining, however. Torturing Maka with sex was almost as much fun as the act itself...almost.

"Soul, please put it in...now! I can't take it anymore!"

He chuckled. "First you have to say it."

Her face turned red and she looked away in embarrassment. He continued to rub against her and grinned as she squealed.

"You know what I want to hear, Maka. Anything else is just noise."

"Soul, please..."

His forehead made contact with hers once again, their noses touching and his breath hot upon her face. Her eyes met pools of crimson and she attempted to unite her lips with his. He wouldn't have any of it and pulled away. She whimpered in protest.

"Come on, sweetie. Say it for me."

The last was uttered as he rubbed himself against her hard, causing her to gasp and squirm beneath him. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't take it anymore. She'd simply die if he didn't fill her right now!

"Soul, fuck me, please!"

"That's my girl."

He entered her in one glorious motion. As their hips collided and Maka was filled to the brim, she nearly came again from only the sensation of Soul invading her in the most wonderful way possible. Soul moaned in satisfaction, as well, as he enjoyed the way it felt to be sheathed within her warm, wet heat. She bucked her hips against him desperately, but he refused to make any further movements inside her. No, not yet.

"Look, Maka."

She followed his gaze to the place where their bodies were joined. She'd never actually seen it before. Despite her protests, Soul had insisted on keeping the lights on this time around, so she had a very good view of the blissfully sinful activities of herself and her partner. She couldn't help blushing at the sight of Soul's penis disappearing deep inside her. It was possibly the most embarrassing, and yet most arousing, thing she'd ever seen.

"Don't look away. Where am I, Maka?" He drew himself out and pushed back inside her just once, causing his meister to utter a high-pitched, pitiful squeal in response.

"Wh-what?..."

"Where I'm inside you right now. What is this?"

"I...I don't..."

"Sure you do. It starts with a 'p'. Or maybe even a 'c'? Take your pick."

Her eyes widened in realization at what he meant, and her blush intensified anew. Soul couldn't hold back a lustful smile. With her wrists still strapped above her head, she couldn't hide her face or attempt to change the subject by drawing him in closer. She was at his mercy. It was all he could do to keep from foaming at the mouth with how hot she looked like this. His innocent little Maka was being unraveled right before his eyes with every passing moment. And he loved every single second of it.

"I'm not moving until you say it."

That got her attention.

"Damn you, Soul..."

She bucked her hips to get him to start thrusting again, but he halted her movements with his greater physical strength. Tears began forming at the corners of her eyes, and it was all she could do to keep from whimpering helplessly in frustration. She wasn't successful. He reached between them to where they were joined and began rubbing her clit again with the pad of his thumb. She screeched and sobbed at the sensation. Just before she reached yet another climax, he stopped his ministrations and finally kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced for a moment before he parted to whisper in her ear.

"Talk dirty to me, Maka."

He thrust in her a few more times before she finally conceded defeat. She whispered into his shoulder so softly that he strained to hear her words at all.

"Fuck my...cunt..."

"With?"

"...your dick."

"Gladly."

Soul at last cut away the bonds holding her wrists, and she immediately wrapped herself around his midsection. Her entire form melded to his, and she held on so tightly with arms and legs that she was lifted off the bed as he rose to better position himself inside her. He finally began that slow, steady tempo that increased with every stroke as his hips thrust into hers rhythmically. After his previous behavior, it was only fair that he make love to her like he actually meant it.

An idea came to him. It was bold and possibly dangerous. They'd never done it before. Not during sex, anyway. But if it could be done in the heat of battle, when their souls merged to fight as one against a common enemy, then why not when their bodies joined together in the heat of rapturous lovemaking? It was worth a shot.

Maka could sense his temporary uneasiness through their connection, and she almost didn't hear him as he uttered those familiar words that were not so familiar to their current situation.

"Soul resonance."

Neither of them could have predicted the result of such a joining. How entirely earth-shattering and nearly soul-wrenching the sensations would be. Soul and Maka as individuals ceased to exist. For a few blissful moments in time, as their souls merged along with their bodies in a cataclysm of love and light, the two truly became as one. In an instant they flew beyond the heavens and back again. When they came, they came together, and each would have shouted the others' name had their lips not been locked in passion.

As they lay together in the aftermath, Soul watched Maka as she slept. He chuckled at the goofy grin on her face, even though it very closely resembled his own. Snuggling up beside her in a very uncool sort of way, he had to admit that he must be the luckiest guy on the face of the planet to have her for a partner and meister. That in itself was undoubtedly the "coolest" thing he could ever ask for. Fuck anyone else who thought otherwise.

I love you, Maka, he thought to himself. Please, don't ever doubt that.


End file.
